Superheroes
by SunJinAh09
Summary: Ruby still struggles because of the wolf being inside of her. Belle tries to make her realize that it actually makes her stronger than before. (I'm not that good at summaries and I couldn't think of another title, so I just used the song title itself huhu. I got the idea from listening to Superheroes by The Script)


**A/N: So it's been a while since I've written, and I'm quite new to writing for OUAT. But the fact that the new season's out, I can't help but spazz and all. Plus I've been reading a lot of Redbeauty fics and I want to be able to try and add up to the list? lol I'll try to improve on things though. ^^; So here you go~ I don't own OUAT nor the song Superheroes~**

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday morning, when the small bell near the door rang as Belle French entered the diner. She smiled at Granny and the few customers as she walked to and sat in her regular booth. Once Belle was comfortable, she noticed that it was rather early, so it was no surprise that there were barely people in the diner, minus the regular early risers in Storybrooke.<p>

Just as she was about to open the book she brought with her, her vision was suddenly darkened when a pair of hands covered her eyes. With a soft chuckle, she placed her own hands on the ones that covered hers and spoke up.

"Ruby, since when were you playful this early?" Soon enough, the hands were off and Belle looked up, smiling warmly at the sight of her friend. And Ruby shrugged lightly before flashing a smile to the librarian.

"Today's not one of those regular days I guess." Ruby placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of iced tea on the table before slipping into the booth, sitting opposite of Belle. Normally she wouldn't even try to do this since it was still her shift, but she knew that Granny wouldn't mind since there was barely anyone to wait on.

"Is it almost wolfstime already?" Belle saw the waitress flinch a little at the mention of the word. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Ruby's in an attempt to calm her down. "Does it still bother you Ruby?"

Belle was worried as she saw the change in Ruby's demeanor. Just a while ago, Ruby was being playful and energetic, now she was quiet and Belle could tell that she was wearing a forced smile. Belle cared a lot for the waitress in front of her. Not only was she one of the few people that made her feel welcome to the town, but there was something about Ruby that makes Belle want to stay by her side. At first Belle denied it, but now, she knows that the cares for Ruby, more than how friends should for each other.

A soft sigh broke Belle's train of thought as she felt Ruby give her hand a light squeeze.

"A little… Only since the last time I turned, it wasn't completely enjoyable."

"But Ruby, you can control the wolf already right? So wouldn't you be in control the whole time?"

"Yeah, I'll be in control. But I don't think that's what I'm scared of." The smaller girl tilted her head in confusion. The people in the city accepted her being part wolf, and since Ruby could control the wolf, what else would she be scared of?

Ruby bit her lower lip and looked at the girl in front of her before standing up as more people started coming in the diner. "I'll explain later. We're still going to hang out in the library after my shift right?"

Belle gave her a light nod as her friend stood up and watched her as she went to greet the other patrons and take their orders. Still wondering about what was going through Ruby's head; she took a deep breath and started reading her book, trying her best to distract herself.

* * *

><p>Ruby leaned onto the counter as she took a short break and glanced around the diner. The day was almost over and the customers were slowly lessening. For some strange reason, the lunch rush today was intense, and she wasn't even able to take her lunch break since there were just too many people to attend to. And now, here she was, looking around and smiling as she sees everyone enjoying their meals. Her eyes then fell to a booth near the corner of the diner and a smile unconsciously crept onto her face.<p>

Belle was still in the booth, on her fourth glass of iced tea, and her face deep in her book. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a little as she looks at Belle being so engrossed in her book. Throughout the day, she only stopped by her booth to exchange the (empty) plate of pancakes with a plate of hot grilled cheese sandwiches, and give her a new glass of iced tea from time to time.

Suddenly, Ruby remembered the feeling of Belle's soft hand on hers earlier that day. The single thought brought a softer smile to her face; she admits that she has always been fond of the librarian. Belle was a simple girl who was just fascinated by several things, but there was something about Belle that draws Ruby in every time. Maybe because Belle was just so warm and approachable, or maybe even because she was just adorable as she adjusted to life in town, or maybe it was her accent. Whatever it was, Ruby couldn't care less. All she knew was, she has fallen for Belle.

"You know, the more you stare, the creepier it gets." Ruby jumped a little before looking to her side, only to see Granny drying a plate while looking around the dinner as well.

"I wasn't staring…"

"Ruby dear, look me in the eye and tell me you weren't looking at Belle over there; and I'll give you a week off." As tempting as it sounded, when Ruby did try to do so, she merely failed since she couldn't lie to the woman who raised her before and after the curse.

"See? Besides there's nothing wrong if you have feelings for her dear, she's a great girl. And I'm pretty sure she cares for you too."

"I doubt it's the same as how I feel for her." Ruby sighed as she turned around, her back to all the customers.

"That's not the only thing bothering you is it?" Ruby gave her a small nod and with a knowing smile, Granny placed the plate she was drying on the table and rubbed her granddaughter's shoulder.

"You've been getting those flashes of memories from being the wolf before haven't you?" Another nod.

"Ruby dear, that was the wolf in control, not you. You shouldn't let that stand in the way of you finding happiness…" She knew Granny was trying her best to make her feel better. But the fact that she's been getting flashes of the memories that the wolf had from being in control bothered her.

Just as Granny was about to say something more, the sound of a bell made them both look at the customers once more. Seeing that some have left, Ruby excused herself and began cleaning the tables that were left empty.

Willow Lucas frowned as she watched her granddaughter from the counter. She knew how hard it must be for Ruby, seeing the flashes of what the wolf in her remembers. But Ruby being the stubborn girl, just wouldn't talk to her about things like this. Lightly shaking her head, Granny went back to drying the other plates and cups.

* * *

><p>Belle closed the book she was reading and set it on the table, then stretched a little and looked around the diner. She was surprised to see that she actually spent the whole day in the diner, she was so captured by the book to notice that the sun was even about to set. She was surprised when she heard a chuckle from behind her.<p>

"Finally closed your book huh?" Belle looked at her with a pout but quickly changed it with a grin as she saw the warm look on Ruby's face.

"Shift's over?"

"Almost, I just have to close up and I'm free. You miss me already huh?" Ruby gave Belle a quick wink before walking to the door and flipping the sign. She was glad that Ruby walked off right away, or else she would have seen the obvious blush on her cheeks.

"Where's Granny?" Belle placed her book back into her bag and stood from her seat, looking around and not seeing the older woman anywhere.

"Her arm started to ache again, so I told her to go rest early while I close the diner instead." Ruby shrugged and untied her apron, hooking it beside the kitchen door then looking back to Belle.

"Let's get going?" Ruby wore a wide grin and held the door open for her. Belle tried her best to hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks as she went out, feeling her heart flutter a little because of the gesture done by her taller friend. She then heard a soft click as Ruby locked the door, pocketing the keys before looking back at the librarian.

"So tell me about the book you were reading a while ago?"

The conversation on the way to the library was more on just Belle telling Ruby about the book she was reading the whole time. Ruby couldn't help but smile as she listened to Belle go on about the book, she was just so animated about it and it was absolutely adorable. But since the Storybrooke was just a small town, it didn't take them long before they got to the library.

The two went in and proceeded to the elevator, going straight to the apartment above the library, where Belle lives. Once they reached it, Ruby made herself comfortable on the couch while the Belle went to get them something to drink. Quickly, Belle reappeared with two glasses of water, handing one to Ruby before sitting beside her. They were surrounded with comfortable silence, and it was something they were both used to. The silence continued until Belle placed her water on the coffee table, looking at the other girl.

"So… You still owe me an explanation you know…" She could hear a soft groan from Ruby as the later placed her glass on the coffee table as well.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten about that." Ruby stretched a little and changed her sitting position, facing Belle this time. The other mirrored her actions, so now both were looking right at each other.

"Well… I'm not afraid about control anymore. I'm actually confident about my control over the wolf."

"So what is it you are afraid of?"

"Recently, I've been getting flashes of memories…" That statement made something in Belle's mind click. She knows that she's read about it somewhere, but she didn't want to interrupt Ruby, so she just sat there, gave her a light nod and listened.

"They're the memories of the wolf. I see what it saw whenever it went running, how it used to hunt, how it tracked its prey... how it attacked the prey…" Ruby voice started to fade, and almost immediately, Belle moved in closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's just-" Ruby closed her eyes and buried her face on the crook of Belle's neck. "Seeing all those horrible things… it just proves to me that I still am a monster…"

Belle slightly pulled away and cupped Ruby's face, she wiped the tears away from her face and looked her in the eyes. "Ruby you're not a monster okay? Everyone here has gone through their own share of pain, especially because of the curse and all." Belle gave her a soft smile and gently started stroking her cheek. "Do you want to know what I think about the whole thing?"

In all honesty, Ruby wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Belle had to say about it. Sure her words were encouraging, but what if she was scared too? All those thoughts were going through Ruby's head but the fact that they were so close blocked it off, instead, she merely nodded when Belle asked.

"It's not like you want it to happen again right? As cliché as it may sound, I really do think that all those memories popping up in your mind, would make you a better person." Belle smiled a little as she saw Ruby tilt her head, not quite understanding it completely.

"I've read a lot, and I've read that people really need to make mistakes in life in order to learn. You've gone through so much suffering before. You've had people judge you before the curse here in Storybrooke was lifted and you didn't care about what they had to say. You've fought of soldiers that threatened your family over in the Enchanted Forest. You stood by the side of Emma and Mary Margaret when you weren't even sure what you wanted for your life here. You fought for what you thought was right despite what everyone else thought. You've been fighting your curse for all your life, and look at you now."

Throughout the whole time, Ruby and Belle got closer to each other without even noticing it. There was barely any space between the two and their foreheads were already touching. Both women blushed at the contact but they still felt comfortable with the touch. Ruby's hands reached up and held Belle's hands, bringing them down as the two stayed close.

"Ruby, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. And you have no idea how much I admire you for that."

Ruby could feel her eyes watering as she heard Belle say everything, she held her hands even tighter and bit her lower lip as she looked into those brown eyes. "Belle that was… wow. Thank you." The two chuckled softly and blushed once more as they finally noticed how close they were. Reluctantly, Ruby pulled away and awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, too shy to look at Belle after everything that happened.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" The sudden question surprised Ruby and made her look at the brunette. Belle was looking at her hands, playing with them, too shy to look at Ruby as well.

"It's just- since you might end up going through those flashes of memories while you're sleeping, I want to be able to be here and make you feel better. At least only if you would want me t-" Belle was cut off when she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"You're rambling again." Ruby couldn't help but chuckle before breaking the hug and looking at her. "I'd love to stay over Belle."

* * *

><p>Out of everyone in Storybrooke, the two got close the fastest. Eventually, when someone was looking for either of them, they would just approach the other to ask about their whereabouts. It actually seemed like they were together already in a way. Yet, here Ruby was; standing in the middle of Belle's bedroom, not quite sure if she should lie down on the bed already or wait for Belle to finish washing up before doing so. Just as Ruby was thinking about everything, the sudden scent of Belle filled the room, and she turned around, seeing the said girl looking at her with a smile.<p>

"You could have gotten in bed already you know." Ruby grinned then shrugged and engulfed Belle into a hug. It was as if the intimate moment the two shared didn't happen, considering how touchy she was being again. Belle merely laughed it off and pulled Ruby to the bed.

"Come now Ruby, be good and lie down with me." With a raised eyebrow, Ruby looked at Belle with disbelief.

"Was that a dog joke?" Belle simply hummed as she pulled Ruby to the bed with a chuckle and got comfortable, reaching for a book and cracked it open, reading a few chapters before going to sleep.

Ruby chuckled as she saw her open yet another book and soon relaxed, trying to find a comfortable spot. She felt bad that she kept moving in bed, but she just couldn't find a comfortable enough position. She heard Belle close her book, worried that her friend might be annoyed by her movements; Ruby suddenly stopped trying to find a comfortable spot.

"You were in that position a while ago Ruby, I know that's not how you want to sleep." Belle smiled and moved closer, facing Ruby.

"I-I'm just used to hugging something while I sleep that's all…" Ruby mentally slapped herself for coming up with such a lame excuse. But just as quickly as she regretted saying it, she suddenly was glad she did because of the words that came out of Belle's lips.

"How about you hug me then?" Ruby was sure that Belle had no idea how her words affected her. But without any complain Ruby scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. With a content smile, Ruby felt like the whole thing was absolutely perfect.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby was about to pull away, wanting to look at Belle as they talked, but Belle's hold on her made her stay still. It was as if Belle was too shy to look at her, but Ruby didn't want to question it anymore, so she just held her and told her to go on and ask.

"Have you ever cared for someone more than how a friend should?" Now Ruby was glad that she didn't pull away from Belle, she couldn't have this conversation looking at her either. She was quiet for a few seconds before honestly answering.

"Yeah I have."

"How did you tell that person?"

"I haven't actually." Ruby chuckled softly and felt Belle slightly move; now looking at her.

"Why not?" Biting her lower lip, Ruby laid on her back and closed her eyes, still too shy about the whole thing to look Belle in the eyes.

"Before tonight, I was always thinking that I didn't deserve my own happy ending. So I never really thought of telling her…" _Her. _That word immediately caught Belle's attention. So Ruby has feelings for another woman?

"Well what about now? Do you think you will tell her?"

"I've thought about it actually. I want to tell her but I don't know how she'll react."

"Whoever she is, she is absolutely lucky since you like her like that." Belle weakly smiled, immediately thinking that Ruby had feelings for someone else. Without saying another word, she lied down again, except this time her back was facing Ruby. She felt movement on the other side of the bed but simply closed her eyes.

"Do you think so?" She felt Ruby's arm around her waist, as Ruby was now very close. Belle shivered a little as she could feel Ruby's breath on her the back of her neck. Before she was able to respond, she heard Ruby speak up once more. "Do you really consider yourself lucky?"

It took a while before the words registered into Belle's head. She moved a little to face Ruby once more. "W-what?"

Despite the darkness of the room, Ruby could see Belle clearly. She bit her lower lip once more as they were even closer than before. "I said do you consider yourself lucky."

"Y-you mean you like me?" Belle took Ruby's complete silence as a yes since she felt the later stiffen a little. She couldn't believe that Ruby actually liked her back, she always thought that Ruby simply thought of them as close friends.

"I-if you found that uncomfortable I could just leave already and give you space if you need any-" Ruby was cut off when she felt soft lips on hers. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to make both of them blush madly.

"I think my rambling rubbed off on you." They both chuckled before silence fell on them once more. Both happy with the embrace they have and smiling as their feelings for each other was reciprocated. Suddenly, Ruby spoke up, kissing the top of Belle's head.

"Belle, a while ago you told me that I was one of the strongest people you've met. I just want you to know that I'm only like this because I want to be able to protect you. Just know that I'll always be here for you alright?"

Belle didn't answer her immediately she instead moved closer and tightened her hug. "I'd love to always have you with me Ruby."

Soon enough, both of the women drifted off to sleep, enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace. And ever since that night, Ruby has yet to have another of those flashes, it was as if the wolf inside her tamed completely. Belle made Ruby promise that every wolfstime, just before she goes for her run, she would transform in front of her, just so she would remind her how beautiful she is every time.

* * *

><p>I'm actually not that happy with how I did this ;~; I feel like I rushed things... if not rushed, kinda forced actually huhu. And I really don't think that the title connects to the whole thing other than the fact that the idea came from the song huhu. I have other fics planned, so I hope that I'll improve on those too huhu Anyway, criticism is always welcome~ Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
